The Hero and Generals
' The Hero' is the main character in the game who leads your army into battle. You do not need to recruit the Hero - this character is already with you when you start the game. Generals are the mighty leaders of your army. To use the service of generals, you need to recruit them in the Tavern. Like the Hero, Generals can lead your troops into battle. Most combat in the game requires either the player's hero or a general to be present. The one notable exception is on the wall, where you can have an army without a hero or general. These are your army's leaders, but they also take part in combat. Each has unique abilities, and even if they die in a battle, they are available for the next battles. The Hero and Generals belong to one of three classes: *Fighter *Ranged Unit *Battle Mage A character's class determines their unique role in a battle. The Hero is the only character in the game that can change their class, so you can try out different styles of battle and employ diverse tactics. Unlike the Hero, Generals cannot change their class. *''To change the Hero's class, equip him with the corresponding type of weapon. '' You can hire seven different Generals, each with a unique and powerful set of abilities. 'Characteristics' Your army leaders also have a certain capacity '''that determines (but doesn't equal) the number of units they can have in armies. You can increase their capacity in the Headquarters. *''Each unit has a certain weight that determines how many points of capacity a unit occupies in the army. For example, if the capacity is 44 and a unit weight is 2, you can include 22 of that unit in the army. '' The Hero and Generals also have a certain level of '''experience (XP). They need XP to level up and thus increase their characteristics. Various skills and abilities make your characters different from one another and allow them to perform special actions on the battlefield aside from a regular attack. You can view the Hero's characteristics in the Hero's Profile and General's characteristics in Tavern. You can increase or decrease your Attack power using Morale effect. You can calculate the effect of a Critical hit, Luck '''and Block''' characteristics bonuses: *''Critical hit chance = 1 - 1 / (1 + 0.178 * Your critical hit / Enemy’s luck)'' *''Block chance = 1 - 1 / (1 + 0.188 * Your block / Enemy’s luck)'' Hero and Generals have the same base Luck and Critical Hit characteristics, while Block can be increased only by using various equipment. 'Leveling Up' In Gods&Glory, you have various ways of upgrading your characters. ''Levels '' When the Hero and Generals participate in battles, they accumulate experience (XP). When their XP reaches a certain amount, the level of your army leaders increase. That also raises their combat stats and surges your City power. Both Hero and Generals can increase their level up to 100. ''Hero Skills and Perks Each time your hero reaches a new level, you get 4 skill points. You can distribute these skill points between three skills: *'Strength''' increases HP and physical protection *'Dexterity' raises speed and physical attack *'Magic' boosts magic attack and magic protection You can get maximum of 250 points for each skill. Each skill has five perk slots. Each slot has its own set of perks. After investing a certain number of skill points, you can pick one of the numerous unique perks that give you additional bonuses in battles. ''General Abilities General abilities can be active, passive and ultimate. The ultimate ability is only available when General is blessed. When recruited, the general will be blessed immediately. They will also have one more 8 hour blessing available which can be used at any time after the initial blessing expires. Following the free 8 hour blessing, generals can be blessed in the Tavern for 2 days for varying amounts of tablets, depending on the general. '''Hero & Generals' ''HERO'' Players begin with the hero. His statistics and abilities can be customized, unlike the generals. The hero is managed by clicking on his portrait in the upper left of the screen, not in the Tavern. You can not change his character model or portrait. NORTHERN PRINCESS Northern Princess is the first general available. She is a magic type, dealing magic damage and capable of equipping only magic equipment and weapons. She is able to blast all enemies, slow them down, and, when blessed, freeze enemies in place. RIGHTEOUS ONE Righteous One specializes in battling demons. She is a melee type, dealing close combat physical damage. She is capable of equipping strength armor, and any (strength or dexterity) close combat weapons. She is able to prevent demons from using their abilities, deal extra damage to demons, and, when blessed, deal damage to all enemies, including bonus damage to demons. WOLF GUARD Wolf Guard is the first premium general available, purchasable only with crystals. He is a melee type, dealing close combat physical damage. He is capable of equipping strength armor, and any (strength or dexterity) close combat weapons. He is able to boost his own attack power, hold a weapon in each hand, and, when blessed, summon 3 wolves to attack the enemies. SATYR HUNTER Satyr Hunter, as the name not-so-subtly implies, specializes in hunting satyrs. He is a ranged type, dealing ranged physical damage and able to equip only dexterity armor and ranged dexterity weapons. He can grant stun and sleep immunity to your units, deal critical damage to satyrs, and, when blessed, attack all satyrs in the enemy army. CATCHER Catcher specializes in attacking beasts. He is a melee type, dealing close combat physical damage. He is capable of equipping strength armor, and any (strength or dexterity) close combat weapons. Beasts will ignore the beast hunter unless he is the only target remaining. He can snare targets and, if blessed, throw nets at them, each of which is more effective on beasts. KEEPER OF THE DEAD FIRE Keeper of the Dead Fire is a premium general, purchasable only with crystals. He is a ranged type, dealing ranged physical damage and able to equip only dexterity armor and ranged dexterity weapons. He can burn enemy corpses and choose a target to drain life from, both of which will heal the keeper. When blessed he can cause a poison explosion, damaging all enemies. RENEGADE Renegade is the final general, available with a level 16 Tavern. He is a premium general, purchasable only with crystals. He is a magic type, dealing magic damage and capable of equipping only magic equipment and weapons. He can blast 3 targets with fire or, when blessed, call pillars of fire on all enemies. When placed in the back row he will use ranged attacks and be granted bonus magic attack and magic defense. When in the front row he will use close combat attacks and have bonus hit points and armor.